ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Jericho
Jericho (ジエリコ, Jieriko lit. City of the Moon) is an enigmatic True Demon with unclear motivation or goal, wandering through the world of Humans, possessing a body each time in order to remain undetected and going for a new one after his current vessel can no longer endure his power, as he has been doing for almost a millenia. Appearance Jericho is an abnormal looking demon, appearing as a large black rabbit with a humanoid body structure, two times the size of a full grown man, with sharp claws on his fingers and toes. His eyes are blank, completely white, however, a closer look shows that Jericho's pupils are both different colors, his right eye black while his left eye is red. He himself is wearing an attire which also appears abnormal for a demon to wear, wearing a a red coat with a diamond design with a large white ribbon tied on his coat's collar, and short black pants. Jericho's tail isn't visible due to his coat covering it. He is always walking bare footed. Personality As a True Demon, Jericho has no emotions and pretends to have in order to fool others and himself. However, Jericho believes that he is the "God of all that is Darkness" or the "God of Darkness" due to his signature ability to manipulate and become darkness, and with his immense power, making him see others as nothing but easy targets. Powers & Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his large size, Jericho is a powerful close combatant, using his inhuman strength and speed as well as his humanoid limbs to attack, delivering powerful blows and in rapid succession. Alone with only his raw power can Jericho defeat many demons on his own. Jericho has no fighting style, but is rather simple combat, with punching, kicking and defending, and nothing more, though his acrobatic skills adds more variation to his attacks, they are all merely done on thought and not through a fighting pattern of a fighting style. Immense Strength: Given his large size, Jericho's strength is far beyond that of an ordinary demon, being capable of easily breaking a concrete wall, ripping people in half and even throwing things as large as trucks with ease. Jericho mainly displays his strength in stopping enemy attacking with a single hand and with his powerful attacks. Immense Agility & Reflexes: Jericho is incredibly fast and agile, moving in such speed that can't be followed by normal means. His quick reflexes and agility allows him to dodge attacks with great ease and counter immediately after with powerful blows. Jericho's strength in his legs is further shown by how high he can jump in a single leap, reaching a three story high building's rooftop. Immense Durability: Jericho's body is incredibly durable, whistanding attacks from enemies and walking away nearly unscatched by it, it is further shown that he is very hard to damage by the fact he is capable of stopping attacks with his bare hands and have very little damage visible on it. Master Scythe Specialist: Despite Jericho having inhuman physical capabilities, his most dangerous skill is his use of his long black scythe that he is capable of summoning at any time. Jericho's skill with his scythe ranges from one hand use to two handed combat. His skills are what makes him truly dangerous, being capable of cutting building in half with absolute ease and with a single swing of his scythe. While he has no techniques with his scythe, what makes Jericho a master with a scythe, are his fast movements and powerful blows that he can deliver with it, being able of easily overpowering large and small opponents in mere seconds before finishing them off. Possession: Like all demons, Jericho is capable of possessing a human body before the body becomes unable to contain his power, but can well conceal it from all who can sense his presence. He commonly changes bodies within the span of three weeks, which is when the body begins to mutate and crumble from his power. Darkness Manipulation Jericho's signature ability unique to himself is his ability to manipule and become darkness, which is what he is most well known for and why he calls himself the "God of Darkness". Jericho is capable of creating darkness out of thin air and manipulate it in any way he wishes, such as for attack or defense, or to simply grab things. Along with that he is capable of beocming darkness himself, making his body completely invulnerable to any and all attacks while in this state while he can still attack using his darkness, he can also use this to hide in the night and become completely invisible, blending with the dark environment with ease, making him incredibly difficult to battle during the night, unless there is enough light to reveal him. Another capability that Jericho possesses using his darkness is the ability to darken areas in an instant, making any light in the area disappear, thus sources of light aren't as useful. Demonic Magic Summoning Chains: Trivia *Jericho's appearance is based off Oz the B-Rabbit from Pandora Hearts. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Characters